1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system and method based on a remote copy job method, a storage medium storing a program for executing the method, and an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system comprised of a plurality of copying apparatuses, printing apparatuses, and the like connected together via a network and having an image reading function, a printing function, and other functions, for example, a printing system based on the remote copying job method has been proposed, which transmits image data read from originals by one of the copying apparatuses to another as a remote printer, together with a print job set by a user (operator) and which prints (copies) the image data based on the print job. Further, the copying apparatuses of this system can each read original images from originals placed on a platen (original table) provided in the apparatus or on a sheet feeder such as an ADF, and then transmit the read image data to another copying apparatus as the remote printer.
In this remote copy job method-based system, however, if, for example, the remote printer is instructed to start the print job after images to be formed on recording sheets haven been read from all the originals, then the remote computer starts warming up and a large period of time may thus be required after the images have been read from the originals and before printing of the first sheet is started.
On the other hand, if the remote printer is instructed to start the print job before the copying apparatus starts reading the originals on the original table thereof, a large period of time is required after the remote printer has been instructed to start the print job and before image data are transmitted. Consequently, the period of time for which the remote printer is occupied increases, leading to degraded working efficiency.
Thus, in the case where a plurality of methods are used to read the images from the originals, if an instruction for starting the print job is transmitted to an external apparatus such as the remote printer in a monotonous manner as described above, then inconveniences such as ones described above may result.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a printing system and method, a storage medium storing a program for executing the method, and an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor, which are free of the above described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a printing system and method, a storage medium storing a program for executing the method, and an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor, which are capable of reducing the period of time required after a remote printer has been instructed to start a print job and before it starts printing and thus the period of time for which the remote printer is occupied, thereby enhancing working efficiency.
To attain the above objects, in a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing system based on a remote copy job method comprising a local apparatus including an original table, a sheet feeder, reading means for reading images from originals on the original table or the sheet feeder, and input means for inputting a job set by an operator, and a remote apparatus connected to the local apparatus and including printing means for printing the images based on the job, wherein the local apparatus comprises instructing means for instructing the remote apparatus to start the job, first determining means for determining whether the originals are located on the original table or on the sheet feeder, and second determining means for determining whether or not the job is in an original table accumulation mode in which images are read from a plurality of originals before being transmitted to the remote apparatus; and wherein when the job is not in the original table accumulation mode, the local apparatus instructs the remote apparatus to start the job before reading the images from the originals, and when the job is in the original table accumulation mode, the local apparatus instructs the remote apparatus to start the job after reading the images from the originals.
Further, if the originals are located on the sheet feeder, the local apparatus instructs the remote apparatus to start the job before reading the images from the originals.
To attain the above objects, in a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing method based on a remote copy job method and used for a printing system comprising a local apparatus for executing a reading step of reading images from originals on an original table or a sheet feeder, and an input step of inputting a job set by an operator, and a remote apparatus connected to the local apparatus, for executing a printing step of printing the images based on the job, the printing method comprising an instructing step of instructing the remote apparatus to start the job, a first determining step of determining whether the originals are located on the original table or on the sheet feeder, and a second determining step of determining whether or not the job is in an original table accumulation mode in which images are read from a plurality of originals before being transmitted to the remote apparatus, and wherein, in the instructing step, when the job is not in the original table accumulation mode, the remote apparatus is instructed to start the job before reading the images from the originals, and when the job is in the original table accumulation mode, the remote apparatus is instructed to start the job after reading the images from the originals.
Also in the second aspect, if the originals are located on the sheet feeder, the remote apparatus is instructed to start the job before reading the images from the originals.
To attain the above objects, in a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for executing a printing method based on a remote copy job method and used for a printing system comprising a local apparatus for executing a reading step of reading images from originals on an original table or a sheet feeder, and an input step of inputting a job set by an operator, and a remote apparatus connected to the local apparatus, for executing a printing step of printing the images based on the job, wherein the printing method comprises an instructing step of instructing the remote apparatus to start the job, a first determining step of determining whether the originals are located on the original table or on the sheet feeder, and a second determining step of determining whether or not the job is in an original table accumulation mode in which images are read from a plurality of originals before being transmitted to the remote apparatus, and wherein, in the instructing step, when the job is not in the original table accumulation mode, the remote apparatus is instructed to start the job before reading the images from the originals, and when the job is in the original table accumulation mode, the remote apparatus is instructed to start the job after reading the images from the originals.
In a typical embodiment of the present invention, the local apparatus and the remote apparatus are each at least one selected from the group consisting of a scanner, a printer, and a copying machine.
To attain the above objects, in a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus which can transmit data including image data, via a communication path, to an external apparatus which can form images, the image processing apparatus comprising selecting means for selectively executing a first mode in which images can be read from a plurality of originals by means of an intervening operation by an operator and a second mode in which the images can be read from the plurality of originals without any intervening operation by the operator, and control means for providing such control that if the selected mode is the first mode, an instruction for starting an image forming process is transmitted to the external apparatus via the communication path after a plurality of images to be formed on one recording sheet have all been read, and if the selected mode is the second mode, the instruction for starting the image forming process is transmitted to the external apparatus via the communication path before an original reading process is started.
To attain the above objects, in a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an image processing apparatus which can transmit data including image data, via a communication path to an external apparatus which can form images, the control method comprising a selecting step of selectively executing a first mode in which images can be read from a plurality of originals by means of an intervening operation by an operator and a second mode in which the images can be read from the plurality of originals without any intervening operation by the operator, and a control step of providing such control that if the selected mode is the first mode, an instruction for starting an image forming process is transmitted to the external apparatus via the communication path after a plurality of images to be formed on one recording sheet have all been read, and if the selected mode is the second mode, the instruction for starting the image forming process is transmitted to the external apparatus via the communication path before an original reading process is started.
To attain the above objects, in a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus which can execute a reading process on originals and transmit data including image data read from the originals, to an external apparatus, the image processing apparatus comprising a document feeder, means for selectively executing a first reading mode in which images are read from the originals via the document feeder for feeding the originals and a second reading mode in which the images are read from the originals without using the document feeder, wherein the external apparatus processes image data from the image processing apparatus upon receiving a job start instruction from the image processing apparatus, and control means for providing such control that when the first reading mode is executed, the job start instruction is transmitted to the external apparatus before an original reading process is executed, whereas, when the second reading mode is executed, the job start instruction is transmitted to the external apparatus after the original reading process has been executed.
Preferably, in the sixth aspect, the external apparatus operates so as not accept any other job after receiving the job start instruction from the image processing apparatus and before completing processing the image data from the image processing apparatus.
In a preferred embodiment of the sixth aspect, the external apparatus comprises image forming means for forming images on sheets based on image data, and has a plurality of image forming modes including a first image forming mode in which images for a plurality of pages are formed on one sheet, and wherein the image processing apparatus comprises setting means for setting one of the plurality of image forming modes to be executed by the external apparatus.
More preferably, when the second reading mode is executed, the control means also causes the job start instruction to be transmitted to the external apparatus before executing the reading process on the originals, based on the image forming mode set by the setting means.
Further preferably, the control means causes the job start instruction to be transmitted after executing the reading process on the originals, when the second reading mode is executed and at the same time the first image forming mode is set by the setting means, and causes the job start instruction to be transmitted to the external apparatus before executing the reading process on the originals, when the second reading mode is executed and at the same time an image forming mode other than the first image forming mode is set by the setting means.
The first image forming mode includes an image forming mode for forming images on both sides of a sheet.
The first image forming mode includes an image forming mode for forming a plurality of images on the same side of a sheet.
The image forming mode other than the first image forming mode includes an image forming mode for forming images on one side of a sheet.
Preferably, the control means provides such control that the image data read from the originals are transmitted to the external apparatus after the job start instruction is transmitted to the external apparatus irrespective of whether the first reading mode or the second reading mode is executed.
More preferably, image processing apparatus according to the sixth aspect comprises storage means storing read images, and when the second reading mode is executed, all images to be read from originals are stored in the storage means before image data from the originals are transmitted to the external apparatus.
Preferably, when the first reading mode is executed, the control means provides such control that the image data from the originals are transmitted to the external apparatus without using the storage means.
The image processing apparatus according to the sixth aspect comprises image forming means for forming images on sheets based on the image data.
To attain the above objects, in a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an image processing apparatus which can execute a reading process on originals and transmit data including image data read from the originals, to an external apparatus, the method comprising a step of causing the image processing apparatus to selectively execute a first reading mode in which images are read from the originals via a document feeder for feeding the originals and a second mode in which the images are read from the originals without using the document feeder, a step of causing the external apparatus to process image data from the image processing apparatus upon receiving a job start instruction from the image processing apparatus, and a control step of providing such control that when the first reading mode is executed, the job start instruction is transmitted to the external apparatus before an original reading process is executed, whereas, when the second reading mode is executed, the job start instruction is transmitted to the external apparatus after the original reading process has been executed.
To attain the above objects, in an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for causing an image processing apparatus which can execute a reading process on originals and transmit data including image data read from the originals, to execute a step of causing the image processing apparatus to selectively execute a first reading mode in which images are read from the originals via a document feeder for feeding the originals and a second mode in which the images are read from the originals without using the document feeder, a step of causing the external apparatus to process image data from the image processing apparatus upon receiving a job start instruction from the image processing apparatus, and a control step of providing such control that when the first reading mode is executed, the job start instruction is transmitted to the external apparatus before an original reading process is executed, whereas, when the second reading mode is executed, the job start instruction is transmitted to the external apparatus after the original reading process has been executed.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and drawings.